Ghost of You
by RooDooDoll
Summary: This would be the last day the Vongola would be visiting the place where the Mist guardian died. This would be the last time 'he' would be seeing 'him'. Apparently, this would be the only time for confessions." A 6918 story.


**Ghost of You  
(A 6918 Story)**

**Rokudo Mukuro's POV**

"_Death was like going through a movie about the past. You get to see the happy moments you've spent with loved ones. The sad moments of departure with friends. The livid memories of being torn up. Being experimented on. The perplexing recollections of your power being deflected by the adversary. And finally, the delightful memory of seeing the most beautiful person you've ever met. Sigh, I do wish I've taken love as a consideration, don't you think?"_

It was like being swept by the wind. Feels like flying, actually, if you've ever experienced being caught in an illusion. It gets pretty boring though. I can only stick inside the house, for the current outside would blow me away. Imagine being grounded by your parents for reasons I do not know. Remember the feeling of being left alone? Feeling bored? Feeling lonely? Right now, I'm feeling them.

If I were to be honest, I really could endure the strong currents of the outside world (meaning the world outside the house). But then, doing that would make me have to remember my memories of once being a human, the things about the outside world. Human memories were hazy. The memories in my head were very vague remnants of the past and trying to remember them would be such a pain in the neck. I barely remember the names of my so-called friends and anyone else I've met along the way in life. I can only remember two people. One was the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi, for he was the reason I'm here in the "spirit realm" (I'm dead for god's sake). I've been frequently seeing him here in this dreary house and it seems that seeing people you regularly see would trigger some of your memories.

The other one was—

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Are you ready?" I was interrupted by a deep familiar voice. I could feel the wind getting stronger. I could feel _him_ descending down the stairs. I hid myself in one of the kitchen cabinets, leaving it open so that I could see. I could see the tenth generation looking at me (or looking at my direction), probably wondering what made the empty cabinet move. Then, he looked back, waiting for him to get there. I sat there, looking bored, waiting impatiently. It had been a long time since I've seen him and I wanted to see him _NOW_.

Then, finally descending down the stairs was _him_. I had to restrain myself from touching him, now that I'm a ghost. I crawled back in the cabinet, brooding in the corner. I tried to forbid my sense of hearing to function but then, as usual, they betrayed me. I could hear his voice, talking to the cursed Mafia boss. The arcane voice that once non-stop threatened me to let him "fucking" go or he'll "bite me to death". The esoteric voice that sent shivers through my whole body. That deep mysterious voice that once spoke to my dear little Chrome to live for the Vongola. To live for me. To live for _him _(I wonder why though). It was the last voice I've heard ever since last night. The voice that has been haunting me. _That_ voice. _That_ face. _That _body. _That_ name. _His entire existence._ I stopped thinking for a while and let the blackness pull me over to the dark side.

That didn't stop me from hearing part of their conversation though. Part of the disadvantages (or advantages. Depending on your situation) of being a spirit. Even if you sleep for five or ten (or more) minutes, your senses (excluding your sense of sight) would be active. I sighed and walked out the kitchen door. This would be the last time people would be entering this pied-à-terre abode. I sighed again and walk- floated out of the petite cabinet. I felt forlorn once again, alone. Isolated. Solitary.

I waited for the twinge to arrive. I waited for the shadows to pull me again. But instead of seeing black, I saw white. I saw the house glow (for once). The luminosity spread around the house like a white cape. I felt something pass through me and for once in almost six months, I was near him. He stopped and slowly turned around, my eyes meeting his. I could see confusion in his eyes. I cupped his face. I could feel his soft black hair. I could feel his smooth white skin. I felt him shiver. I smiled and leaned, making our lips touch. I kissed him softly, not wanting to let go-

"Hibari-san!" Someone outside called. He looked towards the source and moved away. I longed for him already. "It's time to leave." Said the gloomy voice. Vongola tenth went inside, waiting for the last living being to come with him. He glanced back and walked towards the tenth generation. For once, I felt weightless. Not in a way that I would be swept away by the wind but in a light way. A frothy fluffy feathery way. All the f words you can say that would be related to words like those. I felt _satisfied_. "Kyoya..." I whispered. I saw him look back, meeting my eyes once again. I smiled "I love you." His eyes widened. "Mukuro-"

And, once again, the door of my life closed for the seventh time.

**Hibari Kyoya's POV**

"_Living life to the fullest was one of the obstacles you'll have to cross. Spending quality time with the family, friends, relatives, or acquaintances. Making your business successful. Making sure your talent does not rot in a tight sealed vault within the corners of your heart. Making sure that, if ever it rots in that sealed catacomb, your heart does not abate. Loving someone who loves you back. Those things mean nothing to me. Living life to the fullest meant biting you to death."_

I walked inside the stuffy abode, feeling... stuffed. It was where the idiotic parasite died. Why did I have to come and clean up the mess? I was not related to him. I did not like him. Why should I scour up garbage? I walked around, looking if the place was still messy with parasite dirt. _Lies_. A voice behind my thoughts said. _Everything you just said. They were LIES_. I internally glared at the voice, daring it to talk again. It merely gave silence.

I went upstairs and in the room, the room where _he_ died. I walked inside. Everything was in order. I closed the door and sat on the bed, lying down on it and reaching out for the soft pillow. Feeling the cushion, I rested my head on it, and for the first time in my life, I shed tears.

It was really weird. Once talking to that blasted herbivore-of-a-boss, I left the kitchen, wanting to look around the house for the last time. After a few steps, I stopped and looked back. Were there cobwebs as big as a human being? I've felt walking through cobwebs before and the feeling a few minutes ago were the same.

For some reason, I thought of the pineapple. I wonder if I went through his spirit... I was about to mentally slap myself when I felt something light touch my face. I froze. It probably was the wind. But then, was it possible for the wind to actually... _kiss_ someone? I was standing still, feeling the wind's tenderness caressing my lips. It felt pleasant... actually _nice_. I shivered and felt myself redden. I felt warm, safe, secured, _innocent_. Like some person in love about to crumble and fall, about to feel the twinge of falling in love. It felt like kissing _him_. Though that was impossible. I've never even went near him that much before yet it felt so familiar. Felt like him…

I heard someone calling my name. Hesitantly, I broke away from the... kiss of the wind and looked at Sawada, who was telling me to leave. _Leave?_ I thought. This was the last day I would be staying inside the stuffy abode. The last day of my memory with him. I walked towards the door, trying to forget everything that happened earlier in vain. If I weren't so familiar with the velvet laugh, I wouldn't look back. But then, I did look back.

Inside the house, a few steps away from me, was where he stood, smiling idiotically at me. He mouthed three words. "Mukuro-" I whispered out to him, only to be cut off by the door closing. I looked at Sawada, who merely stared at me, puzzled. I smiled at him, making him look more nervous than usual. "U-Uhm... I'll be w-waiting by the c-car then..." He said and walked away, scratching his head. I was still smiling as I walked away from the house.

_Yeah. I love you too..._

**Author's Comments:**

Sucks to be me.I don't know why I said that. Anyway, yeah. My first **one-shot**. It involves my favourite KHR characters. Well, when it comes to story-making, I love this pairing. 6918. It (for some reason) makes me think up of stories about tragedic love or something like that. And yeah. RANDOM TITLE.

Oh yeah. I almost forgot. The thing about Mukuro being a ghost that can be pushed around by the wind, I got the concept or the idea from a book titled "Ghost" or something like that? I don't exactly remember. All I remember is that it's about the "ghost children" and the "ghost mother" and some kid who has asthma. Something like that. And I apologize for some ooc-ness. –sweat drop again-

Uhm... So... Hope 'ya liked it. –smile-

_~shannaroooooo_


End file.
